1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus in which liquid crystal display devices are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal projectors, liquid crystal display devices each corresponding to a light of a particular color are provided. Near the surface of each of the liquid crystal display devices, a light-shielding member is disposed so as to block light from entering the area outside the effective display area of the liquid crystal display device.
Positions of the liquid crystal display devices each of which corresponds to light of a particular color are adjusted with very high accuracy so that pixels of the liquid crystal display devices correspond thereto. However, when the accuracy of positioning a light-shielding frame of the light-shielding member is low relative to the effective display area of the liquid crystal display device, the relative position of the light-shielding frame may become misaligned for light of each color. Accordingly, in the periphery of an image projected on a screen, the light-shielding frame of the light-shielding member is projected to a different position for light of each color. Such an image is recognized as an image in which the colors are smudged.
In an image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-305674, a light-shielding member of a liquid crystal display device is fixed with a number of screws to a heatsink. Because the position of the light-shielding member is not adjustable, the accuracy with which the position of the light-shielding member is set relative to the effective display area of the liquid crystal display device may not be sufficient because of an error in manufacturing and assembling the liquid crystal display device or the light-shielding member.
If the light-shielding member is fixed with a simple structure, removing dust that has become stuck to the surface of the liquid crystal display device becomes difficult after the position of the light-shielding member has been adjusted and fixed.
That is, because the surface of the liquid crystal display device is covered with the light-shielding frame of the light-shielding member up to the vicinity of the effective display area, when dust become stuck to the surface of the liquid crystal display device, it is necessary to remove the dust by detaching the light-shielding member. Moreover, it is necessary to readjust the position of the light-shielding member and reassemble the light-shielding member. Therefore, the dust cannot be easily removed.